Á luz da Lua
by KiRiKa-San
Summary: O casal mais perfeito e cobiçado da escola precisa de uma ajudinha pra ficar junto...


À luz da Lua Por: '§hÏmøÑÿ'  
  
Era apenas mais uma silenciosa noite, e lá estava ele, novamente pensando nela. Estava de costas, deitado em sua cama, escutando apenas o farfalhar das folhas das árvores no vento lá fora, imaginando quando teria coragem de contar para Sakura de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Pensava em como ele tinha ciúmes quando via outros meninos dando em cima dela (o que era comum), já que ela era de longe a menina mais cobiçada da escola.  
Olhou para o relógio e notou que já deveria estar dormindo algumas horas. Fechou os olhos, mas sabia que, como com freqüencia acontecia, demoraria ainda muito tempo para dormir, porque Sakura nunca saía de seus pensamentos.  
Mal sabia Shaoran que naquele mesmo momento, não muito longe dali, outra pessoa já passara de muito seu horário de dormir.  
Sakura também estava deitada em sua cama, de lado, observando a lua lá fora. Pensava em Shaoran, e em como descobriu que gostava dele.  
A cerca de um ano e meio atrás ele passara 6 meses fora, em um treinamento intensivo, paro o aperfeiçoamento de suas artes marciais. Ela lembrava-se de como, subtamente após sua partida, percebeu que não podia suportar sua ausência e precisava mais que tudo tê-lo ao seu lado.  
Se lembrou de quando ele voltou, ela estava pronta para se declarar assim que o visse, mas quando o viu simplesmente não pode, estava em choque. Mesmo pansando sempre nele, não se lembrara de como Shaoran era bonito, e certamente os 6 meses fizeram diferença. Não estava apenas mais alto, mas o treinamento o deixara claramente mais forte. Então ela simplesmente perdeu toda a coragem de se declarar, ainda mais quando percebeu que não fora apenas ela que notara a mudança, meninas em volta também comentavam.  
E agora lá estava ela, em mais uma noite olhando para a lua, e pensando nele. Quando reuniria coragem para contar-lhe? Ouviu o relógio bater lá embaixo e decidiu tentar dormir (mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria), tinha escola amanhã.  
  
---------- -  
  
No dia seguinte, a primeira aula era de Educaçãu Física. Tomoio, na parte mais alta do pátio tinha um pequeno sorriso tentando escapar dos lábios, enquanto observava a situação que se repetia frequêntemente, quase toda a semana.  
Reparava que era difícil decidir qual dos dois recebia mais suspiros ou atenções, Sakura ou Shaoran.  
Os dois, com 16 anos agora, eram muito bonitos e se destacavam facilmente entre os outros alunos, mas pareciam nem se dar conta disso...Tomoio ficava pensando se poderia existir um casal mais perfeito, em todos os sentidos.  
Então reparou nos grupinhos de meninas sentadas na escadaria perto do campo, obviamente observando Shaoran jogar melhor que qualquer outro, meninas que estavam esperando ansiosamente o melhor momento da partida, que era qundo Shaoran, de calor, tiraria a camiseta. Isto não acontecia freqüentemente, já que Shaoran não era de modo algum exibicionista, mas, talvez em resposta às preces das meninas, estava muito calor e quando alguns meninos decidiram tirar as camisetas, Shaoran estava entre eles. Não é necessário dizer que isto proporcionou a elegria em todas as menias e, desconfiou Tomoio, o desmaio de uma ou outra.....  
Sakura não ficava para trás, os meninos que não estavam jogando se apoiavam no bebedouro, lugar mais próximo da onde de onde Sakura treinava com as outras líders de torcida, para observá-la. Quando ela era jogada para cima, fazia alguma pirueta e caía graciosamente, alguns mais corajosos aplaudiam. Ela parecia nem notar que era pra ela.  
Quando a aula terminou, Sakura observou Shaoran saindo do campo e passando sem sequer olhar para as meninas, que o olhavam descaradamente ou até davam pequenos acenos.  
Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que Shaoran, cada dia mais perfeito, em sua opinião, era o mais próximo do sentido ideal da expressão 'deus-grego'.  
Ele tinha os músculos bem definidos e estava com a pele mais morena que antigamente, o que fazia Sakura pensar que os treinos diários que ela sabia que Shoran fazia em seu jardim acontecia com ele sem a parte de cima do vestuário. Apenas imaginar Shaoran lutando suado deste modo fazia Sakura ruborizar-se. Shaoran passou por ela e lhe deu um aceno de cabeça. Sakura apenas sorrio- lhe e virou-se rapidamente para que ele não reparse que ela estava vermelha. Foi lavar o rosto, já que também estava um pouco suada e com calor.  
  
Já Shaoran, ia saindo do campo quando reparou a habitual aglomeração de meninos olhando Sakura. Um deles, mais corajoso, se aproximou dela e trocaram algumas palavras. Sakura pareceu fazer-se de desentendida e deu mais um "fora" muito bem educado, por sinal, no menino que saiu cabisbaixo. Não culpava os meninos. Sakura , que arregaçara as mangas da camisa até parecer uma ragata e dera um nó na blusa, provavelmente por causa do calor, prendia o olhar de qualquer um. Shaoran ia passar por ela e tentar puxar alguma conversa, mas ao ver Sakura, ainda meio vermelhinha pelo exercício e se virando com o cabelo solto, rindo com uma amiga, não conseguiu. Apenas deu um breve aceno de cabeça ao ver que ela estava olhando para ele. Quando viu o sorriso que ela retribuio, pensou por um momento que suas pernas iriam falhar, mas, milagrosamente em sua apinião, conseguiu chegar ao vestiário.  
  
Enquanto isso, Tomoio observava tudo ali de cima, e, lembrando-se que dali a dois dias seria lua cheia, formulou rapidamente um plano para, finalmente, juntar os dois amigos.  
  
-------------- -  
  
No dia seguinte, na hora do recreio, Tomoio pediu pra falar com Sakura e Shaoran:  
  
Olhem só oque eu ganhei: ingressos para ir no cinema !  
  
Que legal , Tomoio- Sakura falou- quem te deu?  
  
Umm... isso não importa, vamos todos juntaos amanhã?  
  
Claro, vamos...! E você, vem Shaoran?  
  
Por mim tudo bem. -respondeu o menino, que estava um pouco desconfiado com Tomoio - Tô livre amanhã.  
  
Ta bom então- disse Tomoio- ta aqui o convite de vocês, melhor cada um guardar o seu.  
  
Quando eles estavam voltando para a classe, Tomoio puxa Sakura e fala para ela dar uma passadinha na casa dela depois da escola.  
  
Ainda antes de chegarem na sala, foi a vez de Shaoran ser chamado em um canto discretamente por Tomoio, que coloca um pacote em suas mãos e fala:  
  
Ta aqui um presente.  
  
- Pra mim? Assim do nada? Tomoio, o que você ta tramand...  
  
Nada, oras, só dando uma forcinha para um amigo....  
  
Forcinha?- Shaoran fala abrindo o presente- Uma blusa?  
  
É, e espero que você use amanhã, tá?  
  
No cinema? Tudo bem, mas por que...  
  
Opa, o sinal! Melhor a gente ir entrando... - e Tomoio saiu correndo para a sala.  
  
Shaoran ficou ainda alguns segundos parado, achava que estava começando a entender.  
  
-------------  
  
Depois da aula, como o combinado, Sakura vai na casa de Tomoio.  
  
-Oi, Tomoio!  
-Oi, Sakura, que bom que você veio! Vamos lá no meu quarto.  
-Certo. Por que você pediu que eu viesse? –perguntou Sakura quando elas  
já estavam no quarto  
-Ora, queria que você provasse o vestido para amanhã, é claro.  
-O que? –exclamou Sakura-Mas é só um cinema!  
-Olha, sakura, desde que você capturou as cartas e tudo mais que eu  
praticamente não te faço nenhuma roupa, então você não pode me negar o  
prazer te fazer seu modelito de vez em quando, certo?  
-Mas Tomoio.... --'  
-Ai, que bom que ta tudo bem ,então vamos, experimente logo pra que eu  
possa fazer os ajustes finais!  
Para a surpresa de Sakura, o vestido não tinha babados ou fitinhas, mas  
era consideravelmente simples (ou ao menos para os padrões da Tomoio).  
Era Branco e parecia ser de um tecido muito leve, com algumas flores de  
cerejeira verdes claras e meio brilhantes espalhadas.  
Depois de prontos os ajustes, Tomoio lhe deu uma pequena bolsa da mesma  
cor das flores do vestido e se afastou para observar, com os olhos  
brilhando:  
-Você está linda!  
Sakura ficou um pouco envergonhada, e levou um susto quando, com um  
gritinho, Tomoio saiu da sala e voltou com sua filmadora.  
-Bem, alguns hábitos nunca mudam, não é?  
  
----------------------  
  
Na noite seguinte, Sakura chegou até a frente do cinema e lá encontrou  
Shaoran. "Nossa, como ele tá fofo!" –Sakura pensa.  
  
-Oi, Shaoran, a Tomoio já chegou?  
  
Shaoran se vira e , ao encarar Sakura, sente seu queixo cair. "Como ela  
está linda! È inacreditavel como ela pode estar ainda mais bonita do que  
o normal!"  
Alguns rapases na fila do cinema se viravam para olhar duas vezes para  
Sakura. Algumas namoradas deram um olhar de ciúmes (pelo menos as que não  
estavam muito ocupadas observando Shaoran).  
-N...não, ainda não-ele respondeu, tentando se recompor.  
Neste momento, o celular da Sakura toca:  
-Alo?  
-Oi, Sakura, é aTomoio!  
-Tomoio? Aonde você esta?Nós já estamos aqui na frente.  
-É que aconteceu um imprevisto e eu não vou poder ir....  
-Como assim, Tomoio? O que aconteceu?  
-Agora não dá pra explicar, pode deixar que tá tudo bem. Aproveitem o  
filme, eu me encontro com vocês depois no parque Pinguim, certo?  
-Tá, mas...  
"Click!"- mas Tomoio já havia desligado.  
-Bem , parece que a Tomoio não vem afinal, mas falou que vai nos  
encontrar depis do filme no Parque Pinguim- diz Sakura.  
-Umm....ok...- Shoran achava que já estava entendendo um pouquinho mais-  
Melhor a gente ir indo, todo mundo já entrou.  
-Há, vamos!  
Eles sentaram em um bom lugar e Shaoran saiu e trouxe uma pipoca e um  
suco para Sakura, que apenas agradeceu, mas ficou meio impressionada de  
como nunca tinha notado que, além de tudo, Shaoran era muito cavalheiro.  
  
O filme era muuuuuuuito romântico e Sakura saiu do cinema, algum tempo  
mais tarde, suspirando.  
-Você viu que lindo mocinho salvando ela no final e se declarando? Ai,  
ai, ai....  
Shaoran apenas sorriu , e foi a vez de Sakura ficar vermelha e reparar  
mesmo em como Shaoran, que já a deixava sem folego, era lindo sorrindo e  
como estava lindo naquela noite. Ele estava com uma blusa de manga  
comprida com gola em "V", de uma cor bege meio creme, que contrastava e  
combinava ao mesmo tempo exatamente com os seus olhos.  
Eles chegaram ao Parque Pinguim e olharam em volta.  
-Bem-disse Sakura- acho que a Tomoio não chegou ainda. Vamos sentar nos  
balanços?  
-Ok, pode ser- respondeu Shaoran.  
Eles se sentaram e Sakura exclamou: Olha que linda a lua está hoje!  
Era verdade, a lua estava enorme e muito clara, e os dois ficaram  
observando-a por algum tempo.  
Shaoran se virou e viu Sakura, balançando um pouco, seu vestido mexendo  
ao vento com as flores da estampa literalmente brilhando ao luar.  
Foi então que se deu conta que ela parecia um anjo naquele instante com  
algumas mechas de seu cabelo se soltando da trança que estava presa por  
uma fita.-o seu anjo- e seu deu conta também que Tomoio era uma amigona.  
  
-Sakura- ele disse.  
-Sim-ela respondeu olhando para ele.  
-Eu não acho que Tomoio vai aparecer hoje.  
-Sério? Porque ela nem está tão atrasada assim....  
Não é isso Sakura, a Tomoio tá me dando uma mãozinha com esse filme  
romântico, esse passeio ao luar...  
-Co...como assim, Shaoran?  
-Ela sabia que eu precisava de uma oportunidade pra falar com você.  
-Falar..?  
Shaoran procurou os olhos de Sakura mas não consegui olha-la por muito  
tempo. Olhou para a lua e afinal, disse:  
-Sakura, eu gosto muito de você, e já faz algum tempo. Gosto tanto que a  
idéa de ficar separado de você chega a parecer torturante. Gosto tando  
que dói respirar quando não estamos juntos. Eu...Eu te amo, Sakura.  
Sakura não podia acreditar. So conseguiu abrir a boca para dizer, depois  
de alguns segundos:  
-Shaoran, eu....Eu também te amo mais que tudo, Shaoran!  
Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou novamente Sakura nos olhos, de um jeito que  
a fez tremer inteirinha.  
-Você está falando sério, Sakura?  
Sakura não conseguiu mais encarar Shaoran nos olhos e foi sua vez de  
abaixar a cabeça  
-Sim, eu também gosto de você a muito tempo, Shaoran, e...  
Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Shaoran estava em pé a sua  
frente e levantou sua cabeça com a mão enquanto com a outra colocava  
gentilmente dois dedos na frente da boca de Sakura fazendo-a parar de  
falar  
Eles se olharam nos olhos e Shaoran deu um pequeno sorriso.  
-Era só isso que eu queria ouvir- ele disse.  
Então levantou Sakura pela mão, passou a mão pela sua cintura , puxando-a  
para mais perto de sí e a beijou. Sakura passou seus braços em volta do  
pescoço de Shaoran, imaginando quais eram as chances daquilo ser um  
sonho.  
Ficaram assim ainda muito tempo, sem saber que, a alguns metros dali, uma  
menina de cabelos pretos segurava uma câmera e suspirava de felicidade...  
-Ai, ai, missão comprida.  
Desligou a câmera e começou a afastar-se –Agora eles precisam de um pouco  
de privacidade..e eu mal posso esperar para editar isso!  
  
Enquanto isso, Sakura e Shaoran se separam por alguns instantes e olham  
fixamente nos olhos um do outro.  
-No que está pensando? –ele pergunta .  
-Que eu não posso esquecer de agradecer Tomoio amanhã- Sakura respondeu  
sorrindo.  
  
E finalmente, depois depois de tanto tempo, o casal mais cobiçado e  
perfeito, era apenas mais uma silhueta à luz da lua.  
  
FIM  
  
Ok, Espero que vocês gostem....tem que dar um desconto por que foi o meu  
primeiro fic....eu sei, eu sei, tá super água-com-açúcar, eu não pensei  
que ia ficar tão meloso assim, mas.... Qualquer idéias ou sujestões (que  
acreditem, serão muuuito úteis) , mail-me: simonyphotmal.com 


End file.
